Details
by mj0621
Summary: Wilson tells House Cuddy's leaving... Huddy and bits of Chameron... HouseCuddyWilson friendship [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Details**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything. If I did, my ships would be on canon now.

**Rating:** T -just to be sure...

**Pairing/s:** Huddy and bits of Chameron... House-Cuddy-Wilson friendship

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Wilson tells House Cuddy's leaving...

**Author's Notes:** This is my first House fic (posted not written) so please bare with me. I know I told some friends of mine that I'm gonna post a one shot romance/angst(drama) but I like to think that first fic posts tell what kind of writer you are and I am definitely a romance/humor kinda writer. So let me get on with my fic. Solid Huddy! Whoo!

**Prologue:**

Restless. Quiet. Uneasy.

Those words describe Gregory House who was sitting in his office playing with his red/gray ball. Obviously, he was pondering about something. And that something is about to be revealed.

"Hey."

He takes time to bounce and catch the ball one more time before he looks around to look at the person who woke him from his thoughts.

"Bugging me before leaving?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and enters the room. He studies House continued playing and smiles.

"What are you thinking about? You solved your case... unless..."

House ignores him and reaches for his GameBoy.

"You want to tell me what your problem is? Or do I have to figure out on my own again?"

He sighs and gives him a look. "My day has been good..."

"That's nice-"

"...and so far no one even screamed at me for being an ass. Except for the patient of course."

Wilson sat on the chair in front of his and said "not even Cuddy?"

House turned to him to see that he's grinning.

"Spill it Jimmy."

"Well, it seems you're concerned why Cuddy didn't ride on your ass today..."

House smirked "You dog."

"You know what I meant."

He grabbed his cane and said "See this? Soon you're gonna need one if you don't spill."

Wilson smiled and raised his hands in surrender "Sheesh! Cranky are ya? having a good day is not... a nice thing for you isn't it?"

House shrugged "I'm still waiting Jimmy..."

Wilson sighed "You don't know do you?"

House was about to get a bag of chips from his drawer then froze "Don't know what?"

"Cuddy's leaving..."

House stared at him to see if he was telling the truth. He was _dead_ serious.

"She's leaving? As in leaving the hospital?"

Wilson chuckled "Concerned?"

"Damn right concerned! Who's gonna cover my ass? Deal with my law suits?"

"Right..."

House stood up and limped towards the counter to grab his keys.

"Where are you going?" Wilson inquired.

"To see the amazon. Wanna come with?" House replied as he wiggled his brows.

Wilson paced towards the glass door then shook his head. "If you want to go piss Cuddy off just to tell her to stay... You go do that by yourself. I talked to her already."

"Chicken. Fine. Where is she?"

Wilson said as he left "At home i think. She's leaving Jersey in two days..."

House was confused "Wait Jimmy! You didn't tell me she's leaving Jersey!?"

He heard Wilson's voice echo in the hallway "Missed the details. My bad."

"Wow, drop the big bombs in the end why don't you..." House mumbled as he hastily walked out to his motorcycle.

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehi... Yeah it's OOC... and yep writing in third person isn't exactly my forte but if I wrote it in POV it'll ruin the fun... :P Hope for your reviews! They make good birthday gifts:D As promised to my friends here's my shot in House genre.


	2. Chapter One: Vexing the Dean

**Details**

by: mj0621

**Disclaimers and stuff:** See prologue...

**Author's Notes:** Swoon for Huddy! Gotta love Words and Deeds eppy! (3.11) ;) I could've fainted if I was the type :P. I was suppose to update my other CSI fics first but these rumors I heard about Huddy made me so happy I could write two chapters in a day! SQUEE!! Are we gonna be canon? Let's stay tuned. lol. Oh btw, thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate it all. :) Really. Without it, I'd never write and try to improve in the first place. And last note, it's been a while since I wrote third person so... All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One: Vexing the Dean**

Impatient. Vexatious. Astound.

Gregory House was on his way to Lisa Cuddy's house when he abruptly stopped and mumbled obscenities as pedestrians took their time crossing the street.

"Sure. take your time crossing the road. I'm sure drivers here have all the time in the world."

One of the women shot him a glare whilst he proceeded.

He couldn't care less what they think. He was too preoccupied thinking what's with the discretion about Cuddy leaving the hospital. Did they think it's no big deal? Was it forbidden to talk about? Either those or the grapevine in the hospital is losing it's touch. He also thought about how Wilson told him 'the news'. Normally he'd be all worried and aggravated but he wasn't. Are they hiding something from him? Did Cuddy had enough of him and decided to leave? Did she get fired... for covering his ass? His heart skipped a beat contingently as those questions entered his brain.

He wants...

No.

He _needs_ to know.

Another red light shone.

He was about to beat the red light but a cop standing by the corner gave him no choice but to stop. An old lady with a young girl was still in the middle of the road when the lights turned green. House moaned.

"Can't you guys run?"

The girl flabbergastingly looked at him and said "You're a mean guy."

House replied, "Yeah I am. Now hurry up. I have some vexing to do to a certain dean.." he paused "ex- dean I think."

The girl stuck her tongue out while the old lady mumbled "Jerk." House mimicked them then took off before the cop reached him.

"House - one. PD - zero."

The sun was setting when House finally reached Cuddy's house. He parked on the sidewalk, removed his helmet and hung it on the seat. He took a deep breath as he calculated on how to make Cuddy talk. He presumed that she'll not give any details that easy. After a few seconds, he stretched his arm and knocked. He heard her footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"That was awfully fast."

He wondered. Chinese, Pizza or... stripper? He grinned.

Cuddy opened the door while fishing for money in her wallet. "Hang on, I've got to..." She froze as she saw those all too familiar shoes and cane. She regained her composure by closing her eyes before looking at him with piercing eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why yes, I'd love to come in." House said.

He started to enter but she blocked the doorway with her arm.

"What... are you doing here House?"

He sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Thought we need to have a little chat."

Her face was frigid and that _kinda_ scared him "No we don't. Go home."

He push passed her, igniting her anger.

"House-"

He cuts her off by saying "Does the word 'leaving' make sense to you? Cause it doesn't to me."

Cuddy tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and closed the door.

"I don't see how it's your business."

"So you are leaving."

"Who told you?"

House sat on the couch whilst he replied, "I'd never rat Jimmy out. Aw... you tricked me."

Cuddy just stood there with her arms wrapped on her chest. House took the moment to admire the vision before him. Cuddy was wearing a white spaghetti strap top and a navy blue short... shorts.

Feeling a little conscious by House's stare, Cuddy cleared her throat waking him from his trance.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

He gave her a playful grin, "You have a lot of explaining to do. You've been a naughty girl."

Cuddy shook her head. "Let's just get this over with. Be specific or leave."

House scowled, "How rude. Why so eager to throw me out? Is your stripper coming? If he... she is... I'm into threesomes too you know?"

"House."

"Miss party pants' a kill joy. Okay. First, tell me why you're leaving."

Cuddy simply answered, "I need to."

House rolled his eyes, "Very satisfying."

"Deal with it."

He pointed at her using his cane. "I know you have more to tell."

She raised her brows and smirked.

"Are you threatening me with your cane?"

He returned her smirk. "Hm.. which cane are we talking about?"

She was about to retort when someone knocked on the door.

"Pizza delivery."

House bit his lip and simpered. "Stripper as pizza guy. Nice."

Cuddy gave him a silent warning to behave before opening the door.

"Here's your pizza ma'am. One fifty." the teenaged guy said then added, "Nice bike you got out there."

"Don't you lay a finger on it." House admonished.

Cuddy shoved the money to the teenager. "Here. Keep the change. Sorry about that."

Evidently, the guy looked aghast and nodded. "Thank you ma'am. Enjoy." Then he hastily left.

"You didn't have to do that. It's like you paid for a medium... unless it is a medium." He grabbed his cane and followed her to the kitchen.

"Why do I always have to pay people to forgive you?" Cuddy spat.

House had a devilish smile on his face. "Is that what you only do when you pay people?"

"Shut up. And it's regular since I _never_ expected anyone eating it but me."

He limped and leaned on the counter facing the box. "Regular? Now I know

something big's up."

He reached and opened it and frowned. "Pepperoni with Pineapple? I never thought you were the type."

"Nothing big is up..." House suppressed his smile. "AND what's wrong with pineapples?"

House explained while he removed some of the pineapples chunks on one of the slices, "Some Pineapples make your tongue itchy and...-"

Cuddy slapped his hand and returned the fruit on the pizza. "Well, sometimes they are annoying or irritating but once you get used to it, you'll have no problem dealing with them at all."

House looked at her with a mocking voice. "Are you implying something Cuddy?"

She looked back with an evil grin. "What makes you think I am?"

She grabbed a slice and chewed a piece off. "If you want a slice, eat it including the Pineapple."

House grumbled, "Fine." He took one and ate half of it before talking. "I won't leave until you answer my questions."

"I already did."

He shook the pizza in front of her. "I meant clearly."

She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, filled it with wine and put one glass in front of House.

"Tell you what. I'll answer your questions but I get to ask you as well."

He gulped his wine and nodded. "Fair enough."

"Truthfully House."

"That's fine with me."

Cuddy glared at him. "Questions regarding this topic. Nothing else."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Think I should abandon ship? I'd love to hear your voice. More reviews, more chance of me updating immediately. I already started Chap two.

-mj(wgf)


	3. Chapter Two: Truth and Dare

**Details**

by: mj0621

**Disclaimers and stuff:** See prologue...

**Author's Notes: **I've been vegetating with my new House S2 DVDs so now I've been controling my multishippy heart not to turn into a Hacy again :P lol. Okay, in the next chappies, there might be very _minor_ spoilers (don't worry, season 2. Can't write s3 yet. Some peeps don't like spoilers... :P). Blame the DVDs. ;) Oh! Thank you for your reviews! They make me really happy! All I can say is, I love what's happening with the show so much that I can safely say that this is my fastest WiP fic ever. Really. Ask the CSI: NY readers. lol Anyway, on to the fic. Oh wait, one last thing. The Huddy eppy I'm waiting for is 3.13! (yes HAddiction, I found out the eppy number of the spoiler!) SWOON! Two eppies to go!

**Chapter Two: Truth and Dare**

Devious. Unsparing. Daring.

"I go first."

House yanked the wine bottle from Cuddy and replenished his glass. After taking a sip he said, "No, me. I'm the one who has the juicy questions. Keeps things interesting."

Cuddy scowled as she took back the bottle and emptied the contents in her glass.

"What happened to ladies first?"

"You talking to me about ethics?"

She sighed and nodded "Point taken."

He was alerted when he saw her finish her drink in one huge gulp. He didn't want her inhibitions fall. That would make things very awkward and complicated.

"Take it easy on the alcohol Cuddy. I don't want any meaningless se-."

"Just ask the damn question." she snapped, making him push his seat away from her a bit.

"Sheesh. Cranky are ya?" He sneered. "Okay, let us begin. Question number one, where are you really going?"

"New York. My turn, what exactly did Wilson tell you?"

He tilted his head, thinking about the answers he could tell her. He grinned, "Hm... Jimmy said you're going to a party. Seems like he's right then! I want in!"

"Translation... You want to go with me?" she raised her brows.

"I believe it's my turn. Why are you going?"

She shrugged, "I'm being sent by the 'bigger boss'."

"Against your will or-"

"I believe it's my turn?" she mimicked him. "Why are you so concerned about my whereabouts?"

Silence. He refused to speak and she was getting impatient. She glared at him expectantly while tapping her fingers on the counter. House smacked his lips and said, "Q and A's over."

"Hey! Hang on. That's unfair. You didn't answer my question... AND I didn't ask you my question yet."

"Life's unfair. Live with it."

House was about to head towards the couch he was sitting on earlier but Cuddy scurried after him then blocked his way.

"No. I will not leave it at that. Answer the question."

He rolled his eyes, "Guh... No?"

She came into a realization and gave him a devious smile (which frankly made him squirm). "Is there a reason why you don't want to answer me? It's just a simple question you know. Why are you concerned? That's all I want to know."

"Concerned? Me? No. Just intrigued."

"Right. Is is hard for you to admit that? Why? Is it because the one who's gonna replace me might not like you like everyone? Or... he or she might not cover your ass?"

"Technically, her ass is on the line as well when she won't cover for me."

Cuddy put a hand on her waist. "You're sure the replacement's gonna be a woman?"

"I won't let it be a guy."

"Uhuh... You sure she'll withstand your witty mouth?" She smirked.

"Uhm... I don't think so. Not sure she's gonna be like you who's a big... patience stored for me."

Cuddy shook her head, "Can we have an actual conversation without being sexual?"

"Nope. Now get out of the way, that couch's calling my name." He took a step forward but she didn't budge. He took another which declined their proximity. "Still not moving out of the way?" He asked.

"Not until you answer my question."

He sighed, "How long do we know each other... without the outrageous sex rumors I mean. You know better than to block my way and force me into something I'm not committed on doing."

She said nothing and just stared at him.

"Want to play that game eh?"

He leveled his eyes with hers and gave the same stare she was giving him. He carefully concocted a way to make her react or at least move out of the way. He dug in his pockets, fishing his Vicodin pills and popped it into his mouth. This is taking too long.

"You know, with that tank top, it makes your fun bags really scream 'look at me'."

"Well, at least I know someone's listening."

Damn. She got him at that.

"You're making me. Seducing me I bet. You know if you wanted to sleep with me all you have to do is ask."

She arched her brow. That told him he did it... over-did it.

Cuddy leaned closer to him and began to spat, "You are so-"

House was grinning. He was daring her... propelling her to the edge of her patience. "So what Cuddy? Go on, screech. Like I said before, very sexy." He smirked then winked.

Cuddy couldn't take it. And the proximity between them isn't helping either. She losing her balance... her control. She lost. She fell into his trap. Slowly, her lips touched his lips and to her surprise, he reciprocated her action. Her heart was pounding furiously as she felt his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She can't... resist it. It's like she's been dreaming... waiting for this moment to happen. She felt something hard. Her eyes widen, she now hoped that was his cane. This can't happen. Rationality left her brain when he whispered, "I know you'll say this can't happen or this is not the time... even this can't start this way, sex isn't everything. Well too bad because that's where this is heading."

Everything came fast for her. The screams, the wanting, the lust, the scratches... Her head was spinning as they come to their respective highs. Both were catching up with their breaths whilst lying down, staring at the ceiling.

It was him that was first to speak. "Are you still going?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I have to. Worried?"

He looked at her with disbelief. "Isn't it obvious?"

She yawned and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll only be gone for two weeks or so."

"You're coming back?"

"Looks like Wilson played you." She laughed a little.

"Bastard left a few details."

Cuddy stole a glance at him to see if he was smiling. In her relief, he was.

"You sorry we did this?" she asked.

"No."

Fear was shown on her features and he felt that.

"You're right. This will be hard. Complicated in fact. But whatever... wherever you go, I refuse to let you go."

She smiled and gave him a chased kiss on his lips. "Glad to know that."

Everything around her seemed tranquil. Even herself. She looked sideways and saw him asleep. She was about to pull the blanket over him when she saw the scar on his leg. A tear dropped from her eye. She covered both their bodies and curled up to him. She caressed his cheek as she quietly said, "You know? Love really IS stupid." She gave him a peck on the lips and slept with a smile on her face.

She knew tomorrow will be one heck of a day... for the both of them.

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, t'was OOC right? Oh well... Oh, the tear that fell on her face will be explained on the next chappie. Small drama but don't worry, still humor. :D What do you guys think? Please do tell. I love hearing all about it. mj(wgf)


End file.
